Bloody, stupid files
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Ginny -being the dedicated secretary she now was- didn't MEAN to overhear Harry and Draco talking in their office...she just HAD to find out about them... didn't she. Drarry.


**Hey it's Sasunaru2themax. This is another Drarry fic. Just got a little bored after the optician told me my eye sight is going down the shitter...yeah...**

**Warnings: Light kissing, fluff, Ginny spying, sneaky Ron.**

**Disclaimer: No...I refuse the claim.**

I didn't _mean_ to overhear Harry talking to Draco in his office. I'd been assigned their secretary in a cruel twist of fate. It was just trying to give Harry the Auror papers he had asked for to file out how the mission went. Apparently something had gone wrong and they hadn't specified _exactly_ what just yet. I was always awkward in their office. Harry and I had tried to be a couple after the war, he had taken 2 weeks of awkward hugs and smiles before he just called it off and said he couldn't be with me in a sexual sense. It annoyed the family a little but they all agreed a loveless relationship wasn't what anyone wanted.

So I knocked. Twice. And waited outside the door, ready for their usual 'come in' to 'fuck off!' depending on their moods. Usually it was Harry who let me in as Draco usually called me a harlot before growling if I got too close. So leaning against the door I closed my eyes and waited. But after a minute I realised they hadn't told me to come in and their voices were rising to a louder level, but not yelling, just a stronger tone.

" -told you, we can't write down what really happened, or else the whole department will figure us out. Heck, you know your Weasley dog has been trying to get me thrown out of the Ministry since I got here. Anything I do which is slightly wrong gets reported, even something as small as leaving the freaking coffee mug out of place." Really?

"Ron is...well...he means well, since he thinks you're a right wanker and I'm hating every day I spend with you –which I don't- so he wants me to get a new partner. He thinks that he should be assigned to watch you, or a stronger officer." I heard one of them groan in annoyance and carry on the conversation.

"I was sure he would leave me alone after the first year of training. I mean, we got along right off the bat, which freaked everyone out. Why didn't he see our connection instead of thinking I'm still a stupid little twat I was back in Hogwarts. Can't he over his damn pride for 10 minutes to accept I don't _care_ about his stupid rivalry."

"I think I just got an erection." Draco laughed at Harry and I felt myself blush. "But should you really be calling Ron all those names? You know he just cares for me."

"I'm worried his little man-crush is getting out of hand." I had to agree, just a little. Ron was a tad possessive of Harry even though he had Hermione.

"There _have_ been a few times I have caught him going through your desk and then claim you had borrowed something of his before sneaking away. I always check he hadn't taken anything. Once he said he was trying to identify your scent from a dead body when he sniffed your chair..." Ron? You're freaking me out.

"OK...So _he's_ the one who stole my stapler!" Oh no. That was me. Guilty.

"I don't know if he'd _steal_ anything. Hermione would not shut up if he ever did. He might never get laid again if he ever actually got you fired." Harry chuckled and Draco snorted.

"Listen! Back on topic, we can't write down what happened today. We nearly got the hostage killed when you decided to go all heroic on my arse and try save me! I was perfectly fine!"

"I was just worried that you were going to be hit with that hex! Forgive me for worrying about my partner!"

"Exactly! Partner! Equal! Therefore I do not need your bloody protection!" I know! Duh! Auror's are set up with people who get the same grades and field marks as them, or similar enough. Those two got the exact same in everything. Weird.

"I just didn't want you getting hurt." Harry said weakly, "I didn't think before I act. I'm sorry. We'll just have to write down how I was too busy trying to move the hostages to notice the hex which was thrown at one of them instead of me practically using one as a shield to save you. I've never done that before." No shit...a shield?

"No kidding, I would have probably would have hexed you myself if you did it for anyone else!" Harry grumble before remembering something.

"Also, back to the whole Ron thing, I don't know what you mean about the fact _someone_ can't get over their pride. You always insult _Ginny_ when she's in the room. I don't see a valid excuse for that?" I nodded, since he did. Prick.

"But...she's your ex-girlfriend. I have the right to be rude to her. Don't get me wrong, I don't _not_ like her, but it's the fact you were together for a while." Hold on a second. Why the hell does Draco have 'rights' on Harry? Even after Harry and I broke up he didn't date anyone, so I have kept myself single most of the time, hoping he'll come back but I never claimed 'rights'.

"Ok, fair enough." What the hell Harry? "I get angry when I see Blaise." Wow! Hold on a second! Draco and Blaise? Hot.

"Yeah, but I never _slept_ with Blaise." Harry never slept with me either. We had no time.

"I never slept with Ginny either!" Told you.

"Wait...so...she didn't take your virginity?" Draco asked, confusion lacing his tone. I heard Harry sigh and then chuckle before there was some rustling and a muffled voice said,

"No, you twonk. That was you." HOLD THE _FUCK_ UP! DRACO AND HARRY? I felt the paper slide from my grip but quickly grabbed hold of the file. I remember once, I heard Ron and Harry talking and Harry admitted he had slept with someone...but...that was back in Hogwarts... wow. Those two have been together a _while_. Shit, Ron probably thought it was me.

"I always thought someone else got to you first!" Draco said, as if the fact he took Harry's virginity meant so much to him. "Damn I love you." I almost fell over when I heard a long, shaky sigh before the tell-tale sound of heavy kissing brushed through the door. I didn't want to listen in but my ears were pretty much pressed against the wood as I heard Harry mutter something softly...or it might have been Draco.

"I love you too. To be honest, I always thought you and Blaise...had...you know...but I didn't want to admit I had never in case you had, so I shut myself up."

"You moron." I smiled at the soft hushed voices they were using, affection dripping from each word. Then I heard a thud and the door slid open silently. It did that unless they attached the latch, and they obviously forgot. I could see as Draco was sitting on his desk, Harry's hands pressed against the desk on either side of the tall blonde as they kissed, two pale hands locked in dark hair.

I almost ran away blushing, but instead just stood there a blotchy crimson. I could hear Draco moan as Harry pressed his body closer, the blonde's legs slowly wrapping around Harry's hips. Harry was eating Draco's face in an almost ravenous way and Draco was eating his face back just a hard.

I didn't _really_ want to acknowledge the only boy I'd ever loved was currently shoving Draco _Malfoy_ against the wall in a love-lust like fashion. It was heavy pant and simultaneous groan which made her step back from the door. Draco's shirt being half off as Harry kiss his way down the pale skin. I almost wished I had never came to deliver the paper, so I did what any other person would do, I slid the file under the door.

Then ran.

What? If they knew I had been listening in and that the door was open when they were about to have some –raunchy- sex, then I would be in deep shit. Draco would probably obliviate me. But seriously...Draco and Harry?...

Nice one.

Thanks for reading. Review if you want :D xxx


End file.
